


Safe

by Brieoftarth



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieoftarth/pseuds/Brieoftarth
Summary: Jaime didn’t die and Brienne wants to make sure her best friend is safe in Tarth.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from fanfic.net, any feedback is appreciated :)

_Stranger ships will pass you in the night_

_Don't you worry, baby It's alright._

 

It had been a whole month since Brienne and Jaime had finally made it to Tarth. Their journey had been long, it had truly tested them, but they were thankful for the day that they had arrived at Brienne's fathers home. Sansa had granted Brienne's leave as soon as they had realised that she was with child three months prior, but on the condition that they remain in Tarth. This was not meant to be a punishment, Brienne understood that, and she was grateful. Tarth was her home, where she felt safest. And she had Jaime by her side.

 

It had been difficult, however, to relax. Jaime had many enemies, and although her lady promised to keep her word, Brienne worried every day that their secret would be passed to the wrong hands and someone would come for him.

 

When Jaime couldn't find his lovely Brienne at home, he instantly knew where she would be. He grabbed a heavier coat and slipped on his boots as he made his way down the narrow path that led to the beach. There he found her, her hand clutching at oathkeeper as she watched the ripples of the sea. She had done this every night since they had arrived, and although he had appreciated her looking out for him, they were safe. He was safe with her. "Brienne," he murmured, shrugging off his coat to put around her shoulders. The days were warm in Tarth, which he enjoyed, but the temperatures dropped low in the evenings.

 

"Come with me to bed, you both need to rest." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Jaime's hand fell to rest on her swollen stomach as he dropped to his knees beside her. "Let's face it, if anyone comes for me, which they won't, you won't be able to fight them all." He cupped her cheek in his good hand, guiding her bright blue eyes to look at him. "They're just passing to go to Dorne, probably for wine," he took his chance to press a kiss to her lips, and then above her tired eyes. "No one knows we're here. No one will come for us. No one will hurt you, me, or this little one. But you have to rest so he or she can rest." Jaime looked at his partner, his eyes trailing over her soft features. Brienne's hair had grown to almost shoulder length during their journey, and it had taken Jaime a whole evening to persuade her not to cut it. She looked more beautiful than ever, not that she'd believe him if he told her that. He gently pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, begging her with his eyes to give up watching ships pass.

 

Brienne knew he was right, but she was a protector. It was just in her nature. Her eyes gazed back into his, and even still she could feel butterflies at the pit of her stomach. Her heart was just so full of love for him. With his heavy coat around her shoulders, the warmth made her want to collapse in his arms and sleep for a year. "Okay," she eventually managed to speak, letting him help her up from the ground with Oathkeeper still clutched in her hand.

 

_Sleep, my baby girl, sleep_

_Don't be afraid of the world_

_Because I'm right here_

_Sleep, my baby girl, sleep_

_Seen that same look_

_In your mother's eyes_

_That's how I know that it's alright_

 

Three years had came and gone, and Jaime and Brienne had welcomed a baby girl they had named Catelyn. She was small, but she was fierce from the day she born. Throughout the pregnancy, Brienne had confessed to Jaime that motherhood terrified her. Her septa, the only 'maternal' figure in her life, had been nothing but condescending and picked at young Brienne's insecurities. Jaime had let her voice her worries, but had assured her she would be wonderful. And she was. As soon as she held little Catelyn in her arms, Brienne took to motherhood like a duck takes to water.

 

But darn, Catelyn was so very stubborn. A trait that Brienne often teased she got from Jaime.

 

Jaime lay in bed, with their little girl curled up against his chest. Her blonde hair and blue eyes matched her mother's, and as she fought sleep away to stay with awake with her parents, he soon realised that she also had Brienne's determination. And like Brienne, Catelyn would only ever fall asleep if she was snuggled up to her Jaime. "Sleep, my little lady," he whispered into her hair as Brienne watched on with her heart bursting with pride.


End file.
